New in School
by iloveerik
Summary: A story about Renesmee's first day of school through Edward's POV. This is very much a daddy/daughter story with a lot of Bella/Edward thrown in. It's basically fluff, so if you don't like fluff don't read it.
1. Silent Conversations

Today would be an interesting day

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**I know that people have done stories like this in the past…I thought I'd give my spin on it.**

I sighed as I stepped out of the car. Today would be an interesting day. I was starting high school for the…well, actually, I think I lost track as to how many times I'd gone to high school. We had just moved…again. The thing that would make today so interesting was that Renesmee would be joining our family in high school for the first time.

So here we were again, in the hormone-ridden halls of another high school campus. Jasper and I, in particular, hated high school-- too many hormones. He had to feel it, I had to hear and see all the adolescent thoughts of 500 teenagers. Pure torture.

As our family walked down the halls, my mind sifted through the thoughts of others.

_Wow…they're hot!! _

_They're kind of…freaky!_

_These must be the new kids…wow._

_Dad!_

The single word that was thought automatically pulled me out of my own reverie. I knew the voice very well. My head snapped up as I gazed at my daughter and cocked an eyebrow. This was obviously something she didn't want anyone else to hear.

_Daddy…I'm scared._

Pulling away from Bella's half-embrace, I put my arm around my daughter and squeezed her shoulder.

_What if they don't like me Daddy?_

I shook my head and smiled. By now we had reached the registration office where we would pick up our schedules.

Our silent conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by my siblings and my wife. After 7 years, Ness and I were quite skilled at it. Alice pulled the door open and stepped inside, holding it open for everyone behind her.

Before Nessie could step through the door I pulled her aside. Leaning over to Bella, I whispered "We will be inside in a moment. I need to talk to her." Nodding, Bella stepped through the door and I could hear her explanation to the others before they began speaking to the lady at the desk.

_What is it Daddy?_ Ness thought.

The halls were empty by now, as most students had filed into their homerooms. But still, to be on the safe side, I decided that lowering my voice so that only non-humans could hear would be the best in this situation.

"Sweetie, everyone is going to love you. Just wait and see."

Nessie shook her head furiously. _But DAD…I'm so different…how am I supposed to fit in? _she thought.

"Ness…you don't think nearly enough about yourself and your abilities. You definitely get that from your mother." Bella coughed inside the office, but I ignored it. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny, and wonderful girl. If you can just see that about yourself and let others see it too, things will be just fine."

Nessie covered her face with her hands, embarrassed and blushing a fiery red, just like her mother used to.

_You have to say that—you're my Dad._

I laughed and stroked her cheek. "You'll see, sweetie. You never know what's going to happen before you just jump in feet first." I smiled my crooked grin. "Well…unless you're Alice!"

Her face broke into the wide grin and I heard my second favorite sound in the world—her laugh (second only to her mother's). My heart soared when I heard that sound.

_Thanks Daddy. I love you._

I grinned and looked around the halls. Empty. "I love you more."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes._ Fine…how 'bout we love each other the same? Deal?_

I smiled and nodded, pulling her into my arms and stealing a quick kiss on the cheek.

She grinned and rolled her eyes again. Her striking resemblance to me was made more apparent when she did that.

_Dad, you're going to have to control yourself in school. You're WAY too loving to be my older brother!_

Laughing out loud now, I glanced inside the office to see that the others were having their schedules printed out. Catching my wife's eye, I winked. She grinned back and cocked her head to the side, beckoning us inside.

Giving Ness one more squeeze with my arm, I decided it was time to go.

"Let's get you into that office so you can go to class and start making friends."

She smiled and nodded.

I put my arm around her and maneuvered her into the office, closing the door behind us. The others smiled at us as we walked up to the desk. I saw that Emmett, Rose and Alice had their schedules already printed out and in their hands while Jasper and Bella were still waiting.

The secretary was leaning over the desk shuffling papers around. I stood there for a moment before clearing my throat politely. Her head popped up and she seemed a little startled.

_Wow…this family is…wow_. That was all I could pick up on her thoughts.

I grinned at her and reached my hand over the desk while flicking a glance at the nameplate on the corner of it. "Hello Mrs. Mayes, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my…little sister, Renesmee."

The middle aged woman gasped at my cold touch before pulling her hand away to look through more papers on her desk. "Yes, Edward and Renesmee Cullen" she said, flipping through our…touched up files. "If I may say so, you have VERY impressive transcripts Mr. Cullen. I think that you'll fit in nicely in our Advanced Placement courses with the rest of your siblings."

"Now, Ms. Cullen, I see that until now you've been homeschooled up to this point?." Renesmee smiled and nodded. "Yes Ma'am. My father and mother have been careful to ensure that I receive the proper education." She shot a glance at me and grinned.

"I just want to warn you," the older lady added, "many students have a difficult transition period. Classes in public school are significantly harder than homeschooled lessons."

_I probably could have graduated from college by now for how much you and mom have taught me. I doubt I'll have trouble keeping up. _

I grinned mischievously at my daughter and nodded slightly. "Our parents were very protective of Renesmee and decided that her primary years of education were best spent in their tutelage." I responded.

Mrs. Mayes nodded and traipsed to the printer to collect the rest of our schedules. Rose and Emmett started heading to their classes, pausing only to put their hands on Renesmee's shoulder and give her looks of encouragement. Ness simply smiled at them as they walked away.

Receiving our schedules, we kindly thanked the registrar and walked out of the office. I grinned at Bella and took her hand. "We have all six classes together…what a coincidence!"

She grinned and lifted her shield so I could hear her thoughts.

_What a coincidence. Vampires were able to hack into the school's computer system to register for classes with their spouses _she thought as she threw me a grin.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "It's not my fault that there are little to no security features protecting the program!" I whispered so quietly that only vampire hearing could pick it up.

Although I already knew what Nessie's schedule was, I glanced down at her paper. She had English first…that should help her nervousness. Just like Bella, she enjoyed reading. I put my hand on her arm as we walked. "Do you want us to walk you to class?"

She thought about it for a second before she shook her head. "No thank you _EDWARD, _I'll manage."

_Thanks though, Dad_.

I grinned and hugged her, releasing her only to Bella's embrace.

"You'll be great Ness" I heard Bella say, "Knock 'em dead" her expression changed from serious to mischievous "Figuratively, of course." Renesmee coughed back a laugh and headed into her classroom. "See you 6th period" she threw back over her shoulder and giggled "try to be good. No making out in janitor's closets please!"

"That was one time!" I shouted back to her. As she turned to close the door, I saw her wink at me.

_Sure, Daddy!_

Smiling, I turned to my wife and offered her my arm. "Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered.

She grinned. "I'll follow you anywhere, Mr. Cullen."

**Okay, so this was just a quick story that I wrote—not a lot of plot, just fluff. I'm not sure if I should turn this into a full story or leave it as a one-shot. Let me know if you think I should leave it or keep going! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Closets

As we walked down the long hallway to our first class, I heard Edward, get your butt to class

**Okay, this is still just fluff. This chapter is focused mostly on Edward and Bella. I still haven't gotten ideas for a plot yet so I may abandon this story if I can't think of one. I didn't think this chapter was quite as good as it could have been, but I've wanted to write this for a while. Oh, and yeah, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

As we walked down the long hallway to our first class, I heard _Edward, get your butt to class. You'd better not be making out in the closet again! _I growled. ONE TIME! I said to the empty hall. I heard a chuckle from a few doors down. Of course, Emmett would tease me about the…situation for centuries to come.

Bella searched my face in confusion and arched her eyebrow. She hated it when she didn't know what was going on. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You don't want to know."

"...because operational definitions are concrete recipes for your variables, they allow you to…"

We had reached the door of our first class now and because of our hearing, we could hear every word that was being said inside the classroom. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open for Bella to walk through.

"…talk about your variables in concrete, specific, objective terms rather than in abstract, vague, subjective terms."

With our entrance, the teacher glanced up from her perch in front of the class. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

Smiling, I grasped Bella's hand tighter and strode to the front of the room. "Hello Ma'am. My name is Edward Cullen and this is Bella Hale. We're new."

Giving us the once over, she nodded. "Take a seat. I'll excuse your tardiness today but please be on time in the future."

This being Psychology, there were very few students in the class and therefore plenty of seats for us to pick from. Of course we chose the seats in the back. Heads turned in our direction as we made our way to the back of the room.

The teacher cleared her throat as we took our seats, effectively commanding attention from the class. "Now, as I was saying: by being specific and public, operational definitions allow others to replicate your study…" this was where my very compartmentalized mind started to wander. I began focusing on the thoughts of my family scattered throughout the school.

_If that little twig of a boy keeps staring at her like that I'm going to eat him for lunch_.

I sighed. Emmett. He never thought or said anything that he didn't mean.

_Ness would look great in that rose shade of nail polish. I'll have to ask that girl where she got it! Oh…_ a vision passed in her mind of shopping with Bella…_EXCELLENT! _ I winced as Alice's mind shouted the last bit.

Turning to Bella, I gave her the most sympathetic look I could muster. She glanced at me with confusion for a moment before her eyes got wide and she shook her head and lifted her shield.

_No! I don't know what she just saw, but I'm NOT going shopping with her! Last time I ended up in Paris for a week. I refuse. No. _

I gave her a small smile and turned my attention to finding the thoughts of the rest of my family…particularly one.

"The truth is that developing measures and manipulations of psychological variables is not easy. However…" The teacher droned on as I tried to sift through thoughts to find my daughter's. When I found it, I wasn't thrilled with what I heard.

_I wonder what Jacob is up to tonight_….

Jacob. He had moved with us when we had left Forks a few years before, but was unable to attend high school due to his size. Although he was technically still sixteen, he had the body of a twenty-seven year old. His days were spent volunteering at Carlisle's private practice. Although I now saw him as a friend, I was not thrilled with the idea of my little girl with anyone.

I groaned softly and put my head in my hands. Ness was a daddy's girl, but as she had gotten older her thoughts turned more toward Jacob. One of the hardest things for a father to do is to let his little girl go.

_What's wrong, love?_

I quickly removed a separate piece of paper from my folder that was under my perfect transcription of the lecture and wrote a quick note.

She's thinking about Jacob again.

A sympathetic smile followed.

_Would it help if I distracted you? _she thought. 

I smiled and raised both eyebrows suggestively.

What did you have in mind?

As her shield lifted again, thoughts of our first night together after her change filled my mind; along with more recent…events that made my toes curl. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose my unnecessary breathing unconsciously sped up. This was truly painful.

Gratefully, the teacher took a moment from her incredibly boring lecture to ask a question. As she surveyed the classroom, she noticed the pained look on my face.

"Mr. Cullen? Miss Hale? Are you feeling okay?"

I glanced at Bella and noticed that she had the same pained look on her face—her plan had worked a little too well.

I groaned and shook my head. "We're not feeling very well. May we go to the nurse's office? I think we've caught a virus."

After our permission was granted, we gathered our things and headed sluggishly out the door. Once the door was closed behind us, I grabbed her hand and led her down the hall until I found the room I was looking for. The Janitor's closet—cliché, I know, but useful…very, very useful.

I kicked the door shut behind us and immediately drew Bella into my arms, kissing her passionately. Our kisses deepened as I began to back her into the wall, my fingers tangled in her hair. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the fact that the bell had just sounded but I couldn't be bothered to take notice. A growl escaped my throat as her arms tightened around my waist and I was pulled even closer to her. As her fingers began to trace around my chest and stomach, I could tell I was about to lose control.

And the door swung open.

**The text from the Psychology class needs to be referenced—it comes from an actual Psych book of mine called Research and Design Explained by Mitchell and Jolley and is found on page 85. If you thought it was boring, just think…this is what my degree is in. And, I understood it! That's kind of sad, huh?**


	3. Forced Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything except a lot of student loans, a car (with another loan) and a decent DVD collection.

**I think this is going to be the last chapter in this story. Because it is about their first day in school, I didn't see it going much past this. I might do another story, continuing on. Let me know what you think!**

Previously:

As her fingers began to trace around my chest and stomach, I could tell I was about to lose control.

And the door swung open.

Five rather raucous laughs met our blank stares as we registered the intrusion. I was extremely confused—no one EVER took me by surprise. The idea came a little too late—of course, that if the five people who knew about my mind-reading ability decided to sneak up on us, they would have every power to do so. I looked down at my wife in my arms. If Bella could have blushed, by now she would be somewhere between a deep red and a purple. She hid her face in my chest for a moment while trying to compose herself.

Our five intruders were doubled up in laughter, no doubt preparing the next 200 years of jokes, innuendos and teasing that would come out of this situation. Although Nessie was laughing with the rest of them, she also was quite flushed. She was embarrassed. I gave her a crooked half-smile before, out of nowhere, Alice grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the closet just as we saw the Psychology teacher come around the corner. I nodded my head in appreciation, but shook it again and rolled my eyes at the continued laughter in front of me. "Mr. Cullen, I trust that you and Miss Hale are feeling better?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

The five vampires around us snickered.

"Yes Ma'am, a little. We got… a little lost on our way to the nurse's office."

The snickers turned into full-fledged laughter.

The teacher eyed each student warily with an arched eyebrow. "I trust that you are all feeling well enough to go to your next class. The bell will ring shortly." After a chorus of "Yes Ma'ams" my family trudged off to class, but not before leaving Bella and me with exaggerated winks, dirty suggestions (quietly spoken) and waggling eyebrows.

"If you are still feeling unwell, I will direct you to the nurse's office" the teacher said questioningly. I shook my head. "Thank you, but we are feeling much better."

Mrs. Jacobs shook her head. "Then I suggest you get to class. Some teachers here are not as lenient on tardies as I am."

As Bella and I walked off to our next class, I was barraged with thoughts of those I was most attuned to.

_Oh, Edward. I'm so ashamed of you man. Don't you know the safest place for that is in the boiler room?_

Emmett. Of course HE would know.

_Tell Bella I'll make a deal with her. I'll drop the subject for…a decade if she will come to Milan with me WITHOUT COMPLAINT._

Oh crap. Something told me that this wouldn't be good. I'm not going to be the one to tell Bella.

Jasper and Rose would have made me blush with the images that they were conjuring up in their heads. I chose to ignore them.

Nessie was imagining herself in the closet with Jacob. She could hear me growl from a hall away. She laughed. _Just giving you a taste of your own medicine! You want to see that almost as much as I want to see you and Mom making out at school. _

The rest of the day brought so many dirty images and thoughts to my head that I wanted to rip my family members to pieces and set them on fire…well, all except Nessie, of course. She had graciously dropped the subject for the meantime, but before she did, she warned me about the conversation that would come later.

I was offered a reprieve on the way home as I had driven Bella and Nessie in my new Volvo and everyone else had ridden in Rose's new convertible. As I drove SLOWLY home (to buy more time by ourselves), we discussed Ness' first day of school. "Eh, it was a piece of cake." She admitted after our questioning. "The work was SO EASY! The only thing…" she trailed off. Bella and I waited for a few seconds before questioning. "What?" I asked, looking in my mirror.

She just sighed and turned to look out the window. "Nothing." Bella and I glanced at each other and decided to drop it…she would talk when she was ready.

By the time we arrived home, I wanted to be as far away from my family as possible. Bella squeezed my hand. "How 'bout we go hunting, say, a few hundred miles away." I smiled and nodded. "Maybe we can finish what we started this morning" she whispered seductively into my ear. Booming laughter was heard inside the house where everyone was already congregating. "EMMETT!" Bella shouted before I could. "I am going to KILL YOU!" I heard a slap. "Ow! ROSE! What was that for?" was the last I heard before I started running.

Bella took my hand as we flew through the trees at high speed. We made it to Calivas Cave State Park, a little over a hundred miles away, in no time at all. We took our time feeding and enjoyed being alone for a little while. As we lay in the grass looking at the darkening sky my thoughts turned to our daughter.

"Do you think that Nessie still needs us?" I heard my sweet Bella whisper. So SHE was thinking about her too. I glanced at the love of my existence. Her head was resting on my chest, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "She has Jacob now," she continued, "it won't be long until she won't want us anymore."

I put my hand under her chin and brought her face up to look into mine. "I don't know, love." I sighed. "I all I know is that we love her and she loves us. We'll all be together no matter where we are."

A sad smile crossed her face as she leaned up to kiss me. "We'd better get home. I want to say goodnight to that daughter of ours."

The trip home took less time, as we were both anxious to see our daughter. As we got a little closer to the house, I could hear: _DAD, DAD, where are you?_ I grasped Bella's hand more fiercely and automatically sped up. As we reached the house, we ran straight up to Nessie's room and nearly broke the door down. "Nessie! Is everything alright?" I speedily asked, while doing a quick surveillance around the room. I was alarmed to see my little girl sitting on her bed with her legs tucked beneath her, crying. Bella and I were by her side in an instant.

Ness threw herself into her mother's arms. As she began sobbing harder, I ran my fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her down. Once the sobs quieted, she sat up from her mother's arms and wiped away the tears.

"I felt so weird today at school." Sob. "I guess I haven't spent a lot of time around humans, besides Grandpa Charlie, but I wasn't prepared for the looks I would get." Sob. "Why were they staring at me so much? Do they think I'm a freak or something?"

I knew that question was directed at me, but I didn't exactly want to answer it. Answering her question would be admitting that my little girl was growing up. I deliberated for a minute or so before Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows. Lowering her shield she thought, _I know you don't want to admit that every boy in the school is after her, but she needs to know that they don't see her as a freak._

I nodded and took my daughter's hand in mine. "Ness," I said, wiping her tear-stained cheek, "You are an incredibly talented, beautiful and intelligent person. You have it all wrong…they didn't think you were a freak."

Nessie glanced up at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" I laughed softly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I MEAN, that I know what people are thinking remember? I know exactly what they were thinking, and it wasn't that you were a freak" I admitted. "They all thought you were the most beautiful people they had ever seen" I said with a sigh. "The boys were fantasizing about you and the girls wished they were you."

Her chocolate-brown eyes widened as I made my confession. "Are you serious?" she said, mouth hanging wide.

"Absolutely. Anyway, besides your mother, I completely agree with them…although I might have a few words with some of those boys in that school." Laughter rang out throughout the room, much preferable than the sobs that emanated before. Ness threw her arms around my neck. "Thanks Dad, I'll love you forever."

As I hugged my little girl tightly, I glanced over her head at her mother. Her face echoed pure joy as she got an answer to her previous queries in the rolling hills of the park. Our little girl would love us forever…and no matter where the years took us, we would always be together.

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, and especially for reviewing. I've been so busy with a new job that I probably would not have written this last chapter if it hadn't been for reviewers. Thanks guys, for putting up with me!**


End file.
